After Midnight
by whyyesthankyou
Summary: After all the years of being regarded with fear and hatred, Itachi reflects on finally giving in to the one thing he thought he could do without...Oneshot


Just a random Itachi-Sakura oneshot. Sorry if it sucks, I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing.

Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would have killed Sasuke and everyone would be on their merry way without him hehe

He didn't like admitting weakness. No, not one bit.

But looking down at the pink-haired woman beside him, her curvy form partially covered by a white sheet, he didn't feel like what had just transpired was a show of weakness at all.

Sakura. _His _Sakura. For all intents and purposes, or at least, that was how it seemed.

How had he gotten here? he mused, reaching his hand down to trace circles with his fingers on her bare arm. Three weeks ago he was The Itachi Uchiha. Cold-hearted killer who had massacred his entire clan without looking back. One of the most feared members of the Akatsuki. Referred to respectfully as Itachi-san, without question. Close to no one. He'd been that way for years.

Tonight, he'd simply been "Itachi." His name had taken on new life when it had been breathed out on a moan from her kiss-swollen pink lips. He felt like he'd heard it for the first time when she'd cried it out as he'd buried himself inside of her.

When he'd kissed her first, he'd opened his eyes, just a little and seen the way her eyebrows were creased together almost as though she was heartbreakingly sad, or in pain. And then he'd pulled away and looked into her beautiful green eyes, and seen himself like he never had before. He wasn't the Itachi Uchiha who could cause horrible torment with one look into his eyes, not to her.

To her he was someone entirely different.

To her he wasn't a criminal, or a sadistic killer. He wasn't someone bordering on the brink of insanity, or cruel.

He was a man. A flawed, beautiful, complex man. A man who, underneath the cold facade he'd played for years...just needed to be loved, like anybody.

And against what was probably her better judgement, she'd done just that.

The last few hours came back to him in sections:

Their first few kisses, innocent at first, and then more heated as he'd wrapped his arms around her and brought her as close to him as he could. The way she'd threaded her fingers through his hair. The way she'd moaned as he'd kissed his way down her neck to that little place near her collarbone that drove her wild.

They'd kissed like that for awhile, until they'd made their way to his bed and collapsed onto it together. She'd wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered his name into his ear and it had been all the coaxing he'd needed. He knew he was going to make her his, and that nothing else mattered but being as close to her as he possibly could.

Clothes had come off, her's at first. He'd been in awe over every beautiful inch of skin as he discovered her perfect body. Her breath caught in her chest as she helped him out of his clothes and he'd smirked, glad she was so pleased with what she saw.

It had been relatively quick from there.

He'd focused solely on giving as much as he could to her. He made love to her with everything he could, amazed that just by focusing on her pleasure he was so satisfied himself. When he'd finally worked her into a perfect frenzy, he'd thrust into her. She'd gasped and shuddered, tightening all around him with her climax and then again when he reached his own.

Afterward, they'd laid wrapped around each other and she nuzzled his neck, kissing him gently before dozing off.

But he couldn't fall asleep.

It had been so long since anybody had regarded him with anything other than fear or hatred. So, so long. And tonight Sakura had given him everything he'd never wanted to admit he needed. He didn't want to sleep for fear that when he awoke, she'd be gone.

He looked back down at her, her beautiful lips turned up slightly in her sleep and eased back down next to her, pulling her close.

Somehow he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

She was his.


End file.
